A Cup of Cocoa
by MoonlitElegy
Summary: COMPLETE: As Sasuke and Sakura come back from a mission together, they're attacked and Sasuke's inflicted with a poisoned wound. He's left to depend on Sakura. Sasu/Saka. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Read. Enjoy. Review.

Isn't that simple?

**A Cup of Cocoa**

* * *

Sakura groaned inwardly as she paused to take a short break. Her short break consisting of five large and labored intakes of air, that is. She was sore and exhausted and the constant stream of stress in her head were starting to form a headache.

She winced as she looked ahead, the massive blanket of snow around her blinding as the sun flew higher up in the sky. But going blind was the least of her worries.

She squinted, trying to focus her eyes on what she hoped to be the front gates of Kohona. When she caught sight of the watch towers, also covered by a mountain of white, she nearly squealed in delight. But to save her breath and energy, she simply looked up to the cloudy white sky and sent a mental prayer of gratitude.

She quickly nudged her limp companion, her mouth opened to whisper blunt words of encouragement, "Sasuke...Sasuke, we're almost there. Only a little while longer." There was a little trace of plea in her voice that she hoped he didn't notice.

She trudged slowly against the pure and vast snow bank in front of her, supporting the last of the Uchiha line with her right arm. He was leaning on her, his mind barely conscious and his eyes were uncharacteristically blurred and dazed.

"..Hn.." A rough grunt made its way out through his throat in response. She smiled, happy to know that they were soon to be in good hands.

To keep her mind occupied and away from doubt, Sakura mused over their brief mission. They had been journeying back from a successful and surprisingly easy mission when they were ambushed by regular rogues. She clenched her teeth in annoyance. They hadn't been a problem; it had been the last guy. Apparently he, out of the earlier bunch, had been told to go after the scroll which had been stolen - the ending result had been ugly.

She glanced down at Sasuke's poisoned wound and took in another gulp of air to calm her nerves. The bleeding pus was oozing with great ease, mocking her and increasing her overall guilt. The very evidence of it made Sakura sick; it was entirely her fault, after all.

**Past POV**

_Tsunade had ordered the two on a relatively simple mission to venture into the Land of Sound and retrive a suspicious document. They were to be back within three days at most. It was late fall and early winter when Sakura and Sasuke were returning from the smooth trip and two ninjas were eager to get back home. They had been finishing up their lunch break in a far off distant and calm meadow when Sasuke had suddenly detected a faint presence in the trees; in their surrounding environment of a forest. Automatically, he cursed himself for choosing such a spot in the open, even if it was just for a break._

_"..Sakura..." Sasuke quickly warned quietly. His onyx eyes were darting from tree to tree around them, scanning for the slightest movement or sound. Besides him, Sakura stopped nibbling on her sandwich and looked up, alarmed._

_Immediately acknowledging it, she nodded and sighed. Using the same soft tone he had used, she replied, "Yeah, I know."_

_Now the rustling in the nearby bushes around them grew louder. Both fully alert and cautious, the two each began to stragetically plan their own technique to use to lure out the enemy. But then suddenly, it was uncomfortably silent. The air was crisp and cool; slowly, Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother, confused and puzzled at what they sensed. Or, to be exact, what they weren't. The large amount of aura they had both sensed had suddenly evaporated._

_Sakura glanced around, tense. She waited in silence for a few moments before she quickly began packing up her lunch leftovers and calmly stood up, ready to go. She __pulled out a kunai from her weapon pouch and scanned the area around her. Her footsteps slowly paddled through the fresh snow, and soon she heard Sasuke do the same._

_"Mm." He muttered, still a bit amused how quickly the large amount of aura had been masked._

_It wasn't until ten minutes later did __an unfamiliar loud grunt echo across the meadow to announce the presence of the hidden, mysterious men. Immediately once their aura was revealed they stumbled out of the trees, surrounding the wary Kohona ninjas. _

_They were thugs. Common desperate bandits that lurked in hopes of luck._

_After a swift analysis of the bandits, Sasuke sneered. Sakura scoffed besides him. This was certainly an unneccessary delay. _

_Finally, they made their move._

_"...!"_

_Bandits came from all sides and attacked; but they were prepared. Based on their horrible aim with knifes and lack of proper swordmanship, it was obvious these were ordinary theives who lacked sense of training or skill. It didn't take long for Sasuke and Sakura as they knocked them all out with practiced ease. Sakura was the first to respond with her sigh of relief, "And here I thought I was paranoid." She raised her arms out and stretched, satisfied of such a nice warm-up. It was almost like sparring with Naruto back at home. She grinned. If they were lucky, Sasuke and her would be back in Kohona eating Ramen at Ichiban's with the idiot tonight. _

_Sasuke himself looked around them one last time and also relaxed. His shoulders slightly slumped back from the tension and he slowly unclenched his fists. He too had overanalyzed the enemy._

_Sakura lowered herself back onto the snow crusted ground and set down her backpack again. She had just stuck her hand in to reach for a water canteen when Sasuke yelled out her name. On impulse, she turned around only to see three dark and polished kunai flying towards her. Eyes wide, the young teenager acted through instinct and ducked, barely dodging them. She saw Sasuke quickly deflecting the last one with his own kunai._

_With wide eyes she looked at Sasuke; a growing smirk on his face as his thoughts were clear on his face. He had almost let his guard down. With an entertained expression he thought, 'So there was one more…'_

_"Sakura, that was stupid," He didn't bother to turn around and look at her when he muttered that. She gave a nervous smile, muttered back a grateful thanks, but soon detected yet another presence from the trees. Could it be that the bandits were divided into two parties?_

_She shook her head, answering her own question. The three kunai had been too sharp in her direction; it had took definite skill to throw them. She was sure none of the rogues had such a steady hand. It had to be another ninja._

_"Sasuke- the one to my left," Sakura warned in a low tone. Without further thought, she recklessly directed her own stars in that direction. They fastened themselves onto tree trunks; only to have a number of dead leaves fall from the impacted branches. Raising an eyebrow in curiousity, the pink haired girl quietly stared at the scenery before her._

_After several minutes of standing their ground, the atmosphere became chilly and Sakura impatiently turned around, irritated. She started, "Sasuke, lets just..." _

_Suddenly several kunai came flying at them, keen and aware of the two. "Sakura!" Sasuke winced as he forcefully pushed his legs against the snow to reach her. He darted into position in front of her to block and guard at the last second. _

_Behind him, Sakura was meek when she whispered, "S-sorry Sasuke..." She looked down, feeling ashamed at herself for being caught unguarded twice. _

_"Tch. Pay. Attention." His words were a bit harsh and though his back was turned to her, his heaving torso indicated to her that he was breathing hard. _

_With a questioning look mixed in with a terrified expression, Sakura discovered that a leg of his was injured with one of the kunai gorged deep inside. She let out a small gasp, instant guilt and fear flooded her. But before she could say anything, the Uchiha pulled it out with ease, leaving a large gaping wound with a faint abnormal color around it._

_After blinking and examining it for several moments, both realized that the kunais had carried poison within them. Sakura was quick to reach out to touch his leg but the deep haunting voice of his stopped her. With a determined look towards a tree in front of him, he warned, "Don't. Enemy's still here. Protect the document."_

_Tiny little flakes spiraled down around them, making their way down upon the dry landscape,__ working their way through freezing the entire ground. _

_A bit irate, the Uchiha noted with disdain that his left leg would be useless to him soon enough. He would need to depend on his sharigan eyes for this battle against the unknown enemy. He couldn't afford dying; not with just a handicap. The very thought of using his family talent for such a intent sent shivers through him in anticipation. Obediently, Sakura lifted up her bag and clung to it as she slung it over her shoulders; where in it, lay the document they had stolen. _

_It took only minutes to observe Sakura's actions from a distance and decipher it. The hidden ninja grinned, truly pleased that the scroll was in the girl's possession. She seemed to be an easy target._

_He carefully pulled out more kunai from his pouch and from his position on the sturdy tree branch, directly aimed another round of kunai at her, hoping to paralyze her the same way he had poisoned the boy. But bracing for the attack, Sasuke had locked target with the hidden ninja on the tree branch to his far right, his awareness of chi enchanced with his sharigan. He dove straight at the distracted Sound Ninja with three kunai tucked between his cramped fingers. Despite his poisoned left leg, the skilled prodigy was still able to run with practiced agility and the Sound Ninja was attacked by surprise as he fell from his concealed spot. _

_With a ungraceful and loud landing, he was now in the opening of the meadow, already planning for a retreat. As Sasuke stood towering over him, the Sound Ninja was no longer smiling. Sakura watched in concentration as she made no attempt to move. She could see the shine of Sound Ninja's headband, the fear in his eyes, and his quivering lips through the mask as he looked up. _

_The assassin was almost pitiful. Sasuke's dark eyes trailed up to the man's headband;__ in acknowledgement, he muttered a sarcastic comment at the weak Sound ninja._

_"Music to your ears__." As he sadistically scraped the pointed edges of his three kunai against the Sound Ninja's skull. A sickening and abrupt crack rung and a thud followed. A large puddle of dark red and fresh blood leaked and gathered at the spot. _

_Watching from the background, the pink-haired kuniochi frowned at the goriness and method Sasuke had chosen to defeat the messenger Sound Ninja. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she finally regained her thoughts; she rushed over to him, worried about the poison. And immediately, as soon as she reached him, the Uchiha's entire body slumped, leaned onto a tree trunk, and stared at her blankly. The poison had put a strain on his body stamina along with his injured leg._

_'This should have been _my _injury,' Sakura thought bitterly. She slowly lifted his body, testing her own limits when she allowed him to throw his weight on her. Her steps out of the clearing were heavy and burdened as she trudged onward back to Kohona. Her thoughts and concerns were endless and unforgiving, __like the dancing white flakes that fell continuously from the hazy sky._

**Back to the Present**

"The hospital's not that far from the gate," Sakura murmured. She was hoping that her soft words would calm his agitated state. The weather had gotten worse and it was below freezing temperatures as she treaded down the familiar mountain path back to Kohona's gates. After a long and limping two hour travel, Sasuke had started gasping through his shortage of breath. She could feel his eratic heartbeat pressed against her side, stamping itself to near exhaustion. Her only real fear was when the poison would begin to enter his main vitals. She frowned, praying to no one in particular, she hoped that she could make it in time. But she knew, sometimes, time had its own way.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying his best to stay awake; trying to retain his groans of pain and discomfort; a high fever was developing.

_'Damn, when did the village get so far away?' _Leaning onto Sakura for dear life, he wanted nothing more but to rest his aching body and drift into a deep sleep of oblivion.

"..Sakura," His voice was strained as he tried to make out the last of his incoherent thought. He struggled for a bit more before he slipped into unconsciousness entirely. In wonder, Sakura waited for Sasuke to finish his request. But when only silence met her ears and she felt his entire body shift, she realised he had passed out.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke, wake up. Wake up!" For once in her life, Sakura was glad for the tone her voice took when she panicked. It became shrill and highly annoying to even her own ears. It was the very thing that irritated Sasuke the most; ironically, because it sounded just like her fangirl squeal. If this didn't wake him up from his deadly slumber, she knew nothing would.

Tears were gathering at the rims of her eyes and threatening to spill onto her numb and reddened cheeks as her visible puffs of breath clouded and formed in front of her. He couldn't die like this.

"I _will _make it. I swear I will." Innocent snowflakes and the deafening stillness surrounded the two, along with a shadowing threat of death that followed.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chap 1**

Woooot. Hope you liked that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cup of Cocoa - Chapter Two**

* * *

Her steps were deliberate, out of sync with her uneven breathing. Her grunts were strained of effort and her shoulder heaved upwards against the body weight she carried. With Sasuke unconscious onto her shoulders, Sakura stared ahead. She quietly muttered to herself to help block out the sounds of heavy dragging feet. Even with her monstrous strength, the medic ninja had to eventually slow down her pace; she was reaching her limit and the thought of succumbing to the cold and exhaustion wasn't as farfetched as she'd like to think. Sasuke was weighing her down and her backpack was a necessity that couldn't be left behind. Overcomed by fatigue, she trudged.

She was freezing, tired, and a bit hungry, all factors she hopelessly tried to ignore. She shivered as she threw a glance down at her bare arms, with only goosebumps raised to defend her against the extreme environment. Her thin outfit clinged against her form, a second skin, wet beyond belief from the snowflakes her body had involuntarily warmed and melted.

The snow fell in the direction against her, snowflakes swarmed down and fell towards her face with ease. Her tip of her nose was numb from the cold, and her cheeks flushed with dignity. She had to look down as she walked, the snowflakes tossled down and blocked her view as she tried to look a bit upwards towards her destination.

She tried to stifle a groan as she looked back straight ahead to the road she was trudging. She could feel her eyelids growing heavy and the only thing that echoed through her ears soon became her breathing. She could also feel her heartbeat, a constant pumping rhythm in her chest as she tried to fight against the urge to collapse. Her mind was blank for the first time, void of all thoughts; her only goal in focus was her destination.

She looked around her, anxious and desperate for any sign of life or help, but all she saw was white. The snow was gradually covering everything; Sakura was nearly blinded as the fresh mounts sparkled brightly against her jade orbs. She winced and closed her eyes, shielding and relaxing them for a moment. Giving in to her desire, her eyelids shut and she licked her dry and parched lips. Her pace slowed as she imagined Kohona's gates with longing.

Suddenly, she stumbled and fell to her knees. Her eyes snapped open in alarm as her knees landed with a soft crunch to the ground. She sighed at her disturbing dilemma; her body struggled to get back up. Her throat was sore and all she could manage out was a meek whine.

She was so close.

With difficulty, Sakura weakly inched up back to her feet and noticed how numb they were. Shaking them a bit to ensure they were still stable, she looked up again at her path and it was then she noticed how little distance left until they reached the gates of her home.

She paused and panted, her gaze intense as she stared. It was _beckoning_ to her. She slowly tilted her head to the side and threw a sideglance at Sasuke's face. His handsome and distinct features contorted with pain even as he was unconsious. As if on cue, he let out a deep and low groan, uncomfortable with unease as his body warred in internal conflict. His harsh breathing was ragged and rough against her earlobe, breaking her trance.

It was reminder that she was doing this all for him.

She blinked, her eyes shifted up as a determined look flitted over her face. Her body was soon spiked with motivation and drive and her back straightened in stubborness. Already, as she stood there for mere seconds, a daunting pile of snow had gathered up on the top of her head.

"We're almost there," Sakura chanted, hoping to make it across to his consciousness. She lifted his slipping arm, gently placed it over her shoulder, and boosted him up. The pink-haired ninja continued in the direction of the gates, whispering soft prayers to the gods for strength. Along with each and every step, the heavy doubts also continued, _'I just hope it won't be too late...'_

---------

After a long stretched half hour, Sakura finally planted her feet on the welcoming sight of Kohona and smiled. Finally. They were home.

Excitement and a new source of adrenaline pulsed through her veins. If it wasn't for her sore throat, Sakura would've laughed with joy. With a crooked grin, she closed her eyes and calmed herself, reminding herself that her victory dance could wait.

But her happiness came to a stop as a chilled sensation ran down her spine. She grimaced when she noticed Sasuke's breathing patterns had grown even more abnormal.

_'If my chakra wasn't so low... I could stop and heal him…but I..I can't. I need medical equipment to help draw out the poison before I can help his body to stabilize completely…' _Exhausted, Sakura's vision was beginning to blur. Swimming on the rim of her eyes, were tears. She was a strong girl, but she knew that she was being pushed to the limit. The tears were now streaming freely at their will down her face with the thought that dreaded her the most.

Her body slumped, indicating that she was finally worn out. She found it difficult to swallow as she looked at Sasuke, her tears distorting her view of him.

"...I'm so sorry, Sas-"

"GUH!" Sasuke jerked back to consciousness, his eyes wide and choked out blood, only to find his whole body numb from the poison and sheer cold. His forced awakening was followed by a look of shock and dread from Sakura. Immediately, Sakura squeaked, "Oh Sasuke..! You're awake.."

He looked around him, puzzled as he saw his new surroundings. A quick glance assured him that they were just past Kohona's entrance. He stared blankly at her, taking note of her condition. Her eyes were red with tears, her face swollen and flushed. Her hair was disheveled and he frowned as he recognized the look of weary defeat on her face.

It took a moment, but he finally replied, "Hn."

_'He's awake, '_ her repeated the thought with a mixed relief. She asked him if he felt alright enough to walk on his own and when he slowly nodded, she simply lent him a helping shoulder to lean on. A faint smile on both of her lips, she continued on with him limping towards Kohona's hospital. The street they were on had a few vendors, who, though could see the two in their haggard state, were scared of aiding a man who was once branded a traitor to the village. Sakura looked at them as they slowly passed their stands, her sea-foam eyes cold and calculating as she saw them feign ignorance of their situation.

She knew calling out for help would be pointless. Their condescending and distrustful looks didn't need words to reveal their meaning. Both she and Sasuke had their pride. She thought about how Sasuke came back; all the difficulties he had already faced - only to come back to a deserted home unwelcomed and hated. Her jaw tightened and her fist clenched at her side. She could feel the anger build inside her, mixed with the irritation and anxiety she felt for their situation.

But could she really blame them?

Would she herself help a dangerous ex-wanted man that once sided with the very people who sought after Kohona's destruction and near downfall?

She hesistated, but only because she knew automatically that her response couldn't be biased off of the fact that he was her childhood friend. As her mind pondered and tried to push away that side of the equation, she realised that she still would. Of course she would help him. It didn't matter that she knew him. It was her duty as a ninja medic to aid those in need. The thought reassured her and her bit her lower lip as she looked back at the vendors. She stared until they could no longer hold the eye contact and looked down at their feet in guilt.

They should be ashamed of themselves.

The two continued on, their determination unwavering as their faint steps carried them further into the village. They were halfway to the medic center when suddenly, Sasuke half-choked, half-coughed out a mouthful of blood. His leg spasmed and gave out below him. His chest heaved as he tried to force the clotted blood out of his lungs to breathe.

"S-akur..!" His head drooped low and fell; a thin line of blood streamed down from his lips as he closed his eyes to recover from the sudden fit.

Panicking, it was then she decided that the hospital was too far; logic in her brain told her they would never make it. Fresh tears spilled down her flushed cheeks.

"D-don't. Sasuke, don't. Please. Don't die," She half-sobbed the rest of her plea out. All her efforts...and it was all her fault to begin with. Her head hung low with defeat.

All she ever wanted was to go back home and -

_'Home.'_

She stopped, shocked at the sudden thought. She could heal him at _her_ house. She had all the needed supplies. The thought ran across her mind like wildfire, and like a slap to the face, she gaped as she tried to process and collect her jumbled thoughts. She skimmed over possible routes to her home and calculated the quickest path.

Then she was off. Her legs stumbled to move from under her, running to her destination.

For the first time that day, it seemed as if everything was going to be alright.

**Two Days Later (Fluff Warning) **

Sasuke woke up to see a faint dose of light streaming into the room. Looking around and back at himself, he saw that he was covered in bandages. His entire leg was wrapped and he could see that every cut he had gained in the battle had been treated and healed. He was a bit surprised at how detail-oriented Sakura was with her medical skills.

After checking his covered wounds, he took a quick glance around him. The room's furniture was neatly organized and the walls were white, decorated with framed, smiling photos. Groaning, he was about to get up and off the bed when his ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps outside the door. The doorknob twisted and a creak soon followed. By instinct, Sasuke quickly closed his eyes to feign sleep. Sakura walked into the room and his mind finally clicked- he was in Sakura's room. Though he somewhat subconsciously knew that, it wasn't until she entered did he feel self-conscious about it. Though he was a mature teenage boy wise beyong his years, he still felt somewhat uncomfortable being in a girl's room. Still feigning sleep, Sasuke let a slight moan escape from him. Immediately hearing it, Sakura rushed over and put a hand to his forehead. Raising an eyebrow, she felt that his temperature had cooled and was returning normal. Realising that she was being a little paranoid, she sighed.

"Thank god.." she mumbled outloud to no one in particular. Her fingers trailed down to his cheeks, cupping his face with her hand. Her touch was gentle as she softly pushed away stray hairstrands from his face. Her hand moved back to his cheek as she slowly dipped down to kiss him on the lips.

Immediately after she did so, she realised her action and froze.

"Ah!" Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up and moved away from the bed.

"Geez, what the hell am I doing?" She angrily whispered to herself, shaking her head to erase her embarassment. She looked back at Sasuke, his face calm and composed, thanking the gods once again for not waking him up.

But he was awake. Holding in the tint of heat rising up to his face, Sasuke stiffened. Minutes passed as he could feel her staring at his face. His body was terse, and his fingers gripped at the sheets as the silent tension grew. Eventually, he heard Sakura move away from the bed and over somewhere else in the room. When he felt it was safe, he couldn't help but open one of his eyes to peak.

She was writing something in a basic black journal by the door. Leaning against her drawer, she scribbled something down with a loving smile on her face along with a blush that lightly dusted her face.

After ten minutes or so, Sasuke couldn't stand it; his body was restless and impatience got the better of him. He began to rise, but the shock of the pain from his body made him instantly regret doing such a thing. "Ugh!"Sasuke dark eyes flashed as he remembered the battle scene and latest mission. Looking up and away from her journal, Sakura exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun!" and laid down her journal. In a flash, she by his side taking his pulse and letting her healing chakra flow into his body. As a routine habit from her job as a nurse in Kohona, she asked the usual question to him: "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

He nodded solemnly and glanced at her. His eyebrows wrinkled in concentration. Last he remembered, they were at the snowing meadow...

"...How'd we get here..?" He looked down at his bandages on both his leg and stomach. "...and you did these?"

Sakura flushed bright red. She immediately directed her attention at a nearby bookshelf and replied meekly, "..I did..." along with the thought of _'I also had a enjoyable nosebleed while doing it, too.'_

It was then, Sakura released her hand's connection and the relaxing chakra flow stopped.

"Ah, umm. I'm going to prepare hot cocoa!" Sakura announced abruptly and hurried out of the room. For a moment, Sasuke was dazed. He blinked, unsure as he rose up to his feet and winced at the newfound feeling in his bandaged legs. Commenting silently in his head on the expertise, he looked around and found the journal she was writing in. Slowly, he walked to it and picked it up with ease and piqued curiousity.

The first page was dated back to the first day Team Seven was assigned to be together. After skimming through the beginning, he was a bit disturbed; scribbled everywhere, inside_ hearts_, were "Sasuke's so cool!" "He's so awesome!" "Mrs. Sakura Uchiha!".

He couldn't help but remember back of Sakura when she was 12 years old. He knew even back then she was plain, annoying, and his obsessed fangirl. But still...these journal entries..

Feeling a bit unsettled, he decided to skip reading her thoughts about his departure and jumped to the latest entry. He flipped to the last page he saw that were filled with words and began reading. Sakura's neat, small, and cursive handwriting contained all of her thoughts; the emotions, decisions, and events earlier that day, when he was unconsious on her back. But most shockingly, the last ending paragraph took him by surprise.

"_If it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke's life was on the line; I seriously doubt that I would've tried that hard to continue going. I was spent; I had been trudging for hours carrying him. The snow around me was neverending and my body ached for rest. I wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep, to escape the cold and harsh reality in slumber. But at that moment when I was about to succumb to exhaustion, I realised that my selfishness would result in his death out there in the frozen field that much sooner. I knew I couldn't live with that guilt, and such a regret would plague me. __There had been so many times where I felt that I had let him down - like why I couldn't walk any faster, or that it was all my fault. There were moments when I looked at his face and I saw him struggling. I thought to myself, 'If Sasuke was struggling to live, even in his sleep, why couldn't I when I'm not unconsious or hurt in any way?' Such thoughts were really powerful motivators, and slowly, I dragged my feet all the way to Kohona's gates. When his breathing grew even rougher and he opened his eyes, I had an epiphany. I continued to ask myself why I was giving in so much effort, but I knew it was all for him...because I loved him. More than I could ever love anyone else."_

Sasuke stopped. Feeling quite speechless, he closed the journal and carefully lowered it down onto its original spot where Sakura had left it. He walked through the bedroom doorway and swiftly made his way to the kitchen where Sakura was. She was found sitting, mindlessly stirring her cup of cocoa, staring out the window where the snow was spiraling down over and over in a dancing pattern.

Breaking her trance, he entered the kitchen and spoke up bluntly, "Sakura…"

_'I want to thank you...for what you did out there.' _His thoughts came flying in a rush, but he hesitated.

Sakura turned around at the sound of his voice, surprised to see Sasuke up. But she smiled, and nonetheless motioned him to sit down; while handing him his own mug of hot cocoa. She could see his discomfort in speaking out his emotions, and she dismissed it with a wave.

"Don't worry about it. Drink up. In celebration of a completed mission. And being alive, of course." Sakura cheerfully said. Sasuke resisted her happiness; all he could think was, _'Thank you.'_

When Sasuke said nothing, Sakura's smile faded. She leaned in a bit closer and saw his conflicted thoughts.

"What's wrong? Do you still have a fever? I thought I took all the poison out…" Sakura doubts resurfaced; her brows knit in concentration. Did she forget somewhere?

She was about to reach over the table to pass him more healing chakra when he shook his head calmly.

"No, it's nothing you did, it was me. I was weak out there…for nearly dying..." Sasuke spat out the last of his words with disgust. He glared down at his cup of hot cocoa with bitterness. The swirling creme on the top and the steam floating up seemed to relax him a bit, and he continued to stare down in shame. For several minutes, no one knew what to say and there was silence.

But as Sakura was opening her mouth to offer comforting words, loud knocking on the front door interrupted her. Immediately, she stood up to retrieve it. She opened the door and there stood Tsunade. The Hokage looked tired as she stood there, impatient. Quickly, both Sasuke and Sakura greeted the Hokage formally and reported that the mission was complete. As Sakura went to find the bag for the scroll, Tsunade made remarks about Sasuke's leg. He stared, simply telling the older woman that the mission wasn't a problem and had nothing to do with the injury. With that, he ventured back into the kitchen and Sakura came back to hand Tsunade the document from the Land of Sound and a written report on the mission. After sharing brief words, Tsunade left; grumpy and in haste while she complained about all the paperworks involved with her job.

Gently, Sakura closed the door and went back into the kitchen. When she entered, it was unsurprising to see Sasuke in his usual slouching position. She tapped his shoulder and interrupted him from his deep thoughts. When he looked up, she laughed at his bemused face.

"Is there something wrong? I hope you like marshmallows...?"

With a stoic expression, he interrupted, "Sakura... Thank you. I…" Ashamed, he couldn't finish. Sakura glanced at him with a look of pure wonder etched deep into her eyes, "Hmm?"

Once again, he stared down at his cup of non-touched cocoa, struggling with the perfect words. "I'm…grateful that I had you with me out there... You've done so much," He mumbled with a faint blush forming. In all the years he had known her, not once had he spoken this much to her. She smiled, her expression warm and loving.

"Sasuke, I couldn't let you die out there. Now drink up," Sakura replied, waving the subject away.

_'She obviously doesn't understand,'_ He thought, now frustrated beyond belief.

"Tch. Sakura, I'm serious. Don't take my words as…as something lightly. I-"

"I love you," They both said at the same time. Sasuke sat there, immobilized with shock: _'...what?'_

Rising from her kitchen chair, Sakura stood and stepped towards his side. With a shy, but tender look, she gazed into his dark orbs and kissed him, her lips soft and moist.

"Now, didn't I say let's celebrate a finished mission over a cup of cocoa?" Sakura quietly whispered into his ear, happiness bubbling inside of her. Both red as tomatoes, they quickly gulped down their mug of hot chocolate and watched the snowflakes fall outside, each in their own type of enhancement.

**The End**

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**_

**_Hopefully you all know what to do. _**

**_Click it._**


End file.
